


【Stucky/蛇盾X鹿队】Last love （一发完）

by isxn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 非常迷惑的一篇文 (叹气祝队长生日快乐❤️我永远喜欢他
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	【Stucky/蛇盾X鹿队】Last love （一发完）

0.1

“疼吗？”

我能感受到他的手指，在颤抖着，拨开了包裹在身上的单薄衣料，那根手指轻轻地抚上了胸前那一块深红色的疤印，那双蓝眼睛里映着光点，点亮了我的倒影，在他的瞳孔里。

像是被问过很多次，太阳穴又在隐隐作疼，有谁一声声地呼喊着不清不楚的什么，在耳畔嗡嗡响，伴随着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，我吸了口气，按住眼前晃来晃去的棕色头发，捏起他的下巴，咬住那瓣苍白干燥的唇。

“我不记得了，”直到那片软肉在我口腔里尝出腥甜的味道，我才放开他，他的唇染上了一抹鲜红的颜色，是血，“不记得了，什么是疼，或者是不疼……”

抬手抚上他的颈脖，找到衣领上的那颗扣子，将它用力地扯开，在我的指尖触碰到肌肤的那一刻，感知到了温热。

“没关系，不记得也没关系的，”他抿起嘴，勾起一个弧度，那双眼睛直直地凝视着我，“Steve，Stevie.”

我垂下眼，咬上他的颈脖，落下一个个淡红色的印记，背后有道力将我更加拉近与他的距离。

‘Bucky’

几近喊出来的话语，我咬住后牙槽，吞咽下去，抬起头望进他的眼里，像又看到了所有似曾相识的场景，破旧不堪的楼房，微弱的灯火，还有某个背影，我追逐上去，在伸手拉住的时刻，一切又遂雾气点点滴滴地消逝。

我不能。

像胸口刻上的疤，我只能钳进血肉里，痛或不痛，早已没什么不同，记得或不记得，都只是张开的谎言，将他笼罩住。

0.2

都是血，红糊糊的一片，背后有哭叫声，但我没有回头，只是对准前方，扣下扳机。

“这是你选择的，”蓝色头发的小女孩咧开嘴，歪着头，辫子搭在肩上，拍拍手，发出咯咯地笑声“Steve Rogers，It’s your choice，there’s no way turn back.”

她眯着眼，把玩着散发蓝色幽光的魔方，踢开脚下的那颗眼睛还睁得很大的断头，我长呼出一口气，努力地调动脸颊上僵硬的肉。

“只要是Bucky,”我蹲下来，血腥气顺着呼吸，游走在身体各处，在胃里泛起一针恶心，她只是这样斜着眼看我，摇了摇头，“what ever it takes.”

刀扎进了胸口，我握着柄，任由红色模糊了视线，剜下了一块肉。

“这是你说的，”她再次笑起来，手盖上我的眼睛，“It’s your turn.”

“Have fun.”

一道力将我狠狠地往后推去，迎来的不是冷硬的地面，而是无穷尽的虚空，风不停地划过我的脸。

黑暗，所及之处尽是黑暗，我睁不开眼睛，记不清时间过去了多久，直至我的后背忽而传来一阵折断般炸开的疼痛，和刺进骨缝里的冰寒。

是了，这便是了，裸露的肌肤像失去了所有感知。

只剩下那个声音，它在喊‘Stevie.’。

0.3

“所以其实你都知道，” 红头发女人揪着我的领子，而我好笑地看着她，漠然地点头，“这不公平，这对Buck不公平。”

我坐下来，抬头望着她咬着牙，手指在木质桌面上敲打着。

“不，你要叫他Bucky,”我摇摇头，在嘴角试图扯出一个笑的弧度，“我才能叫他Buck。”

“这不是重点，Rogers！”红发女人扯着嘶哑的声嗓，“你明明什么都知道，这不公平，于我们也同样！”

不，我望着她的眼睛，她依然和从前那样犀利又聪明，我从没想过要隐瞒，这几乎不可能，而我也不需要。

Natasha，我轻念她的名字竟感觉到了怀念。

“你告诉我该怎么做？Steve?”良久的沉默里她终是捂住了头，“我不明白，一点也不明白...”

“你该学会放下，”我起身拉开门，“Move on.”

0.4

“嘘，Steve，没关系的……”

是温热的手掌，扶过颈侧，我睁开眼，视线一下子撞进他的眼眸里。

遂着窗帘掩不实地空隙，月光照进来，落在他的脸上，我不禁慌忙地抓住他的手，扣在掌心里。

“Steve……”

我摇了摇头，没有应答他，只是将他的衣领翻开，摩挲着那些咬痕。

他笑起来的样子跟以前一样好看，像极了他斜着军帽向我敬礼说着‘107步兵团巴恩斯中士’。

再也不会了，他不会了，我感觉到唇角在上扬，他不会再喊着没喊完的‘Steve’丢下了枪，在灰烬中消散。

而我必须不能，不能告诉他，我的胸口有一只斑鸠，我扭过头看向在角落里仍发着犀利银色光泽的盾牌，上面的红蓝相间的星条纹没有改变。

‘Bucky……’

我放开了他的手，闭上眼，陷进黑暗里，像很久以前一样。

‘It’s my turn, to love you.’

‘It's my turn, to keep out the darkness, for you.’

'It's your turn, to move on, and I will following you till the end of the line.'

——END——


End file.
